Like Glass
by Aveira
Summary: A simple glass ornament helps him see things clearly. One shot.


_A/N: I was inspired to write something a little different. I've wanted to do this for quite some time but I just never got around to it. Not that I think there is any shortage on these things, just thought I'd try my hand at it._

* * *

Dawn began to peak over the mountains, flooding his room with light. He cursed the rays of warmth and rolled deeper into his blankets. 

'_Never enough time for sleep…'_

The sun was unrelenting, her rays bringing his room to an unusually bright glow, forcing him to, at the very least, stand and close the blinds. He tossed the blankets off, his now somewhat exposed skin protesting to the kiss of the cool morning air.

With quick, determined steps, he walked to his window. He stood, fully intent on closing out the morning and continuing his dreamless sleep. Then he saw her, she smiling and laughing with the children of the town. A small smile played at the corner of his lips as he watched them gratefully accept lunch boxes and kisses.

'_Sleep can wait.'_

He turned quickly, dressing and heading out the door. He could hear that soft melodic laugh, the gentle reassuring that they could all stop by after school. How the children all admired her. Her gentle eyes and soft smiles, she was like the mother they never had.

She must have felt him coming to stand by her; she turned abruptly and greeted him with her warmest smile. The only one just for him.

"Good morning," she says, her voice was like spun silk. He stares at her for a moment, taking in her long, luxurious dark brown hair and those wine colored eyes. Taking in every ounce of her beauty, her flawless skin and the way she always smelled of lilac.

He kept his eyes away from her perfectly toned legs and form fitting top. The last thing anyone would want to see would have to be, in his mind, the business end of this woman. She had fists that could break bones, or much worse. She was so much stronger than she appeared, lithe and delicate, but looks can be deceiving.

"Good morning," he finally manages. _'So beautiful.'_ He smiles once after agreeing to follow her to town. He stayed close as they made their way through the street fair. He stopped beside her as she stood captivated by the many colored, blown glass bobbles dangling from a certain street vendors sign.

"This one reminds me of her. I think it will go nicely in the kitchen. By the window so everyone can see its light in the morning." She spoke to herself more than anyone else. The item in question was a white and greenish glass bulb in the shape of a tear. It was splashed with gold and an opal coloring giving it a certain sparkle, making it shimmer and shine just so in the sunlight. She began to fish threw her purse for the gil but he was faster, with a smile he handed over required amount of gil. She beamed up at him, the obvious joy over her new treasure written clearly in those eyes. She held the tear out to him; he cautiously took it in his hand, holding it up to the light. The light streaming through colored his face and blond hair with flecks of green and pale white. It was very much the essence of the woman she spoke of. Glancing down, the vendor had a box of pre-cut colored twine for the ornaments. Silver, gold, green, a dark brown and a pale pink. _'Perfect.'_ He carefully slipped a strand of the twine free, taking great care to attach it to the glass orb without scratching it. He tested the weight before holding it up once more. His breath caught in his throat at the sight before him. She was smiling wistfully at him, the glittering light from the orb in his hand dancing across her pretty face. He blinked, lowered the orb once more, as he stopped breathing altogether.

His thoughts failed to come together in one complete, coherent train of thought. Too many things were going through his mind for him to react the way he intended and he continued to stare for a moment. She tilted her head to one side, slightly confused by his reaction. She began to speak but he could barely make out the words.

"If you don't like it we can get a different one." She was saying. He shook his head in the negative and to shake himself from his reverie. He smiled at the glass affectionately. "I think it will be perfect." He whispered to her. She turned to walk away, toward another booth presumably. He turned toward her, opening his mouth to speak.

"You're beautiful," He said a bit haltingly. It was as if it were the first time those words had ever been spoken. She froze mid stride, her smile faltering and yet growing wider instead of dimming. Turning back to face him, it was her turn to blink at him, she stared in a most awe struck manner. "I should have told you sooner. You are so…" He had to stop and think…he wanted it to be just the right thing. He glanced down at the delicate glass orb dangling from his fingers and then back to the warm hearted woman before him. "It has taken so long...too long, for me to realize what you truly are." She stood statue still, afraid that even the slightest breath would disrupt this silver moment. He walked closer to her till he was mere inches from her. "You brought me home, saved me."

She looked down at her shoes, nervous and a little afraid. "I'm alive because of you," He gently cupped her chin with his free hand, bringing her face back up to see his. "I'm terrible at this…"he admitted a bit sheepishly. She smiled reassuringly at him, not noticing the small crowd they'd managed to acquire during his little confession. "I just want you to know, I can see it now." He paused for a moment, waiting and before she could blink he had captured her lips in a fierce kiss. Her eyes closed immediately as her hands went to his hips.

The sound of cheering and clapping brought them out of their moment. She smiled as a faint pink colored her cheeks. She brightened even more, if that was even possible, as his hand entwined with hers. Her free hand carried the new ornament. He watched her as they continued through the market. She didn't say a word, didn't rebuke him or chastise him for waiting their whole life. She accepted it wordlessly and with a smile and for that he was eternally grateful. He smiled at their joined hands as they went, he felt light and happy for the first time in a long time.

* * *

_I'm a huge fan of these two, so if you are a diehard Cloud/Aeris person I sincerely apologize. Hope it is worth the minute or so it takes to read :) I, for the record, am quite proud of it…even if it is mushy haha._


End file.
